This invention relates to a discharge valve assembly for a tank or the like containing a liquid and more particularly to such a valve having a vortex breaker for maintaining uniform flow.
Tanks or other constructions for containing liquids are widely used in the pharmaceutical and bio-technology field which require methods and apparatus for ease of cleaning, and for removing at least a portion of the liquid in a uniform and rapid manner. Most valves for tanks are constructed to obtain maximum flow of the liquid being discharged in a minimum amount of time and are not concerned with uniform flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,096 which issued on Mar. 22, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,294 which issued on Nov. 21, 1978, both to Joseph H. DeFrees; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,523 issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Steven R. Barnes; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,149 which issued on May 21, 1985 to John F. Gardner, generally disclose a combination of vortex breakers and valves for tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,963 issued on Mar. 6, 1990 to Dwight E. Nichols discloses a sliding gate tank valve assembly in which fluid pressure on the gate is at right angles to the direction of flow for purposes of breaking the formation of a vortex.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,819 which issued on Aug. 13, 1974 to Erik E. Brogren discloses vanes which serve as a vortex breaker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,236 which issued to Thomas P. Ladisch is directed to a flush sealing tank valve.